


Happy Anniversary

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Carter Squared, Carter’s trying, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Sort Of, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Carter Squared gets ready to have anniversary sex
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Hal Carter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 1





	Happy Anniversary

Carter had tried so hard to make it a special night. It was his and Hal’s anniversary today and Carter wanted everything to be perfect. Although he should have known something would go wrong.

The day itself was great. Hal and Carter went on a horseback ride with a picnic by a waterfall. That had taken up most of the day and now it was time for what Carter was most excited about- the sex.

Wearing only lace panties, Carter sauntered into their bedroom where Hal was waiting. Carter grinned at Hal’s sharp intake of breath. He then held up his hand, which had a little remote between his fingers.

“Best thing about these is that they vibrate!”

Hal grinned and took the remote. “Guess we better make good use of these! Wouldn’t want this anniversary gift to be a waste. Lay down on the bed for me, please.”

Carter did as Hal asked. He barely even laid down when the vibrations started. A whine escaped Carter as heat went through him. He could see Hal smiling and playing with his cock.

Right before Carter could orgasm, a bleat sounded in the room. Suddenly he felt little hooves jump on top of him- thankfully on his chest- and then there was more bleating. Carter could hear Hal chuckling as he realized that the goat kid they’d brought inside to help feed it had interrupted their anniversary sex. He sat up, looking at the goat dressed in pajamas.

Carter wanted to pout because of the interruption, but he knew he couldn’t stay mad at the cute goat. Damn his idea to put it in pajamas! But then Hal’s chuckles turned into full blown laughter and Carter couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

Neither Hal or Carter could ask for a better anniversary.


End file.
